Characters
__NOEDITSECTION__ All information presented on this page is easily available In Character, and can be presumed known. City= __NOEDITSECTION__ ''Ascendance/Eminence'' City Status can be changed by the Prince, the Harpies, and the Keeper of Elysium. Click here to see the timeline of City Status Changes. Currently, the Daeva are Eminent, and the Circle of the Crone 'are Ascendant. Members of these groups receive +1 effective City Status (see effective City Status in bold), and are held to the standards of that group. The Nosferatu and the Invictus are rivaling. See Politics for more about City Status and its effects. NPC status does not count toward determining ascendancy and eminency. 'Admired (City Status 5) *''Vacant'' 'Respected (City Status 4)' One Status 4 position is currently open. A fourth will open when the City reaches 20 active Kindred, a fifth when it reaches 30 active Kindred. Eric Driscoll.jpg|'Eric Driscoll' (NPC, Carthian Nosferatu, Priscus, 1 Laurel)|link=Eric Driscoll Jodie Foster.jpg|'Mother Sarah Mathis' (NPC, Sanctified Mekhet, Primogen, Seneschal and Keeper of Elysium)|link=Sarah Mathis 'Valued (City Status 3)' Three Status 3 positions are currently open. Two more will open when the City reaches 20 active Kindred, and another two when it reaches 30 active Kindred. Isaiah concerned.jpg|'Isaiah Cartwright' (NPC, Invictus Ventrue, Council Chairman)|link=Isaiah Cartwright Aikiko.jpg|'Yamanaka Aikiko' (NPC, Acolyte Mekhet, Sheriff, Mekhet Representative, Status 4) Ryan_Hurst.jpg|'Mister Flash' (NPC, Sanctified Gangrel, Priscus and Hound)|link=Mister Flash Oona.jpg|'Raine Davis' (NPC, Carthian Gangrel, Primogen)|link=Raine Davis |link=Yamanaka Aikiko 'Recognized (City Status 2)' Tara_Lynn.jpg|'Seda Bathory' (NPC, Acolyte Daeva, Primogen, Status 4, 1 Laurel)|link=Seda Bathory Kadajbyattycaem2.jpg|'Casper Matius' (PC, Acolyte Nosferatu, Status 3)|link=Casper Matius Castle.jpg|'Victor Castle' (PC, Invictus Daeva, Priscus, Status 3)|link=Firouz Aoife01.jpg|'Aoife Rinne' (PC, Acolyte Gangrel, Deputy, Status 3)|link=Aoife Rinne Crystal_Demure.jpeg|'Duality' (NPC, Acolyte Nosferatu, Priscus Harpy, Status 3)|link=Duality Caterina_Murino.jpg|'Katya Grey' (NPC, Invictus Daeva, Herald, Status 3)|link=Katya Grey Wes_Studi.jpg|'Sir James Aaron' (NPC, Invictus Daeva, Primogen, Status 3, 1 Laurel)|link=James Aaron Olivia_Wilde.jpg|'Lucinde du Bethuné' (NPC, Ordo Dracul/ Invictus Ventrue, Priscus)|link=Lucinde du Bethune Zain_wet.jpg|'Zain Rasul' (NPC, Ordo Dracul Gangrel, Praxis Harpy)|link=Zain Rasul 'Acknowledged (City Status 1)' Alana.jpg|'Alana Loren' (PC, Minion, Acolyte Daeva, Status 3)|link=Alana Loren Sam_Richardson_square.jpg|'Sam Richardson' (PC, Invictus Daeva, Status 2, 1 Laurel)|link=Sam Richardson Izzyring1.jpg|'Isrieal Romanov' (PC, Invictus Nosferatu, 1 Laurel)|link=Romanov Felice-herrig_480_poster.jpg|'Vireo Victoria' (PC, Minion, Ordo Dracul Daeva, Status 2)|link=Vireo TomHiddleston.jpg|'Julius Archer' (PC, Ordo Dracul Ventrue)|link=Julius Archer 936full-jonathan-kroppmann.jpg|'Simon Haight' (PC, Sanctified Daeva, Status 2)|link=Simon Silence1.png|'Silence' (PC, Minion, Carthian Ventrue)|link=Silence Dakota_Rose.jpg|'Emilie Burrs ("Porcelain")' (NPC, Ordo Dracul Nosferatu, Primogen, 1 Laurel)|link=Porcelain The_Shadow.jpg|'The Shadow' (NPC, Unaligned Mekhet, Priscus)|link=The Shadow Mickey_Rooney.jpg|'Ulysses Gaines' (NPC, Carthian Ventrue)|link=Ulysses Gaines 'Unacknowledged (City Status 0)' MykaSmall.png|'Myka Dunn' (PC, Ordo Dracul Mekhet) Black-eyed-kids2.jpg.jpeg|'Dash' (PC, Carthian Mekhet)|link=Dash No-picture.jpg|'Y.T. Stephenson' (PC, Minion, Ordo Dracul Gangrel) 'Ghouls of importance' Logan hat-tip.jpg|'Logan Stanton' Mother Mathis (NPC, Doorman/ Hostess at Elysium)|link=Logan Ariel lovely.jpg|'Ariel Richards' Mother Mathis (NPC, Doorman/ Hostess at Elysium)|link=Ariel 14.jpg|'Zoe Killigrew' Victor Castle (PC)|link=Killigrew SparrowHead.jpg|'Sparrow' Aoife Rinne (PC)|link=Sparrow Image.jpg|'Eden Winter' Aoife Rinne (PC, Minion)|link=Eden Jujubeans.jpg|'Justine Le Fleur' Athan Michaels (PC)|link=Justine Le Fleur Luke_Evans.jpg|'Timothy Karr' Athan Michaels (PC)|link=Timothy Karr Daisy 04.jpg|'Anika St. Claire' Alexander Grey (PC)|link=Anika Jericho1.png|'Jericho Pierce' Silence (PC, Minion)|link=Jericho Pierce Nikki_01.jpg|'Nikki Kennedy' Simon Haight (PC) 'AWESOME humans' Cam_anderson.jpg|'Cam Anderson' (PC, Minion)|link=Cameron Anderson Adam only lovers left alive by namecchan-d76wlw1.jpg|'Hal Emerson' (PC, Minion)|link=Hal Aileentwo.jpg|'Aileen Doyle' (PC, Minion)|link=Aileen 'Inactive or Fate Unknown' Richard.png|'Richard Borden' (PC, Invictus Nosferatu, 4 Laurels)|link=Richard Borden No-picture.jpg|'Lemmy Hazard' (PC, Sanctified Gangrel, 4 Laurels)|link=Lemmy Hazard Haet.jpg|'Haet Svirac' (PC, Carthian/ Acolyte Nosferatu)|link=Haet Lilith.png|'Lilith' (PC, Ordo Dracul Mekhet)|link=Lilith 300.Weaton.Will.082409.jpg|'James Adams' (NPC, Carthian Mekhet, 4 Laurels)|link=James Adams No-picture.jpg|'Alexander Grey' (PC, Invictus Daeva) 'Departed' No-picture.jpg|'Alexandra Sharpe' (PC, Ordo Dracul Ventrue)|link=Alexandra Sharpe 104016473.jpg|'Amy Veeres' (PC, Invictus Daeva)|link=Amy Veeres Sashana.jpg|'Sashana Dorinall' Amy Veeres (PC, Minion)|link=Sashana Dorinall Krone4.jpg|'Thomas Eupraxus' (PC, Invictus Daeva 4 Laurels)|link=Thomas Eupraxus 'Deceased' Matthias-Streitwieser-a.jpg|'Athanasius Michaelides' (PC, Ordo Dracul Ventrue, 1 Laurel)|link=Athanasius |-|Carthians= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Valued (Carthian Status 3)' Oona.jpg|'Raine Davis' (NPC, Gangrel, Myrmidon)|link=Raine Davis 'Recognized (Carthian Status 2)' Black-eyed-kids2.jpg.jpeg|'Dash' (PC, Mekhet)|link=Dash Silence1.png|'Silence' (PC, Minion, Carthian Ventrue)|link=Silence Eric Driscoll.jpg|'Eric Driscoll' (NPC, Nosferatu)|link=Eric Driscoll 'Acknowledged (Carthian Status 1)' Mickey Rooney.jpg|'Ulysses Gaines' (NPC, Ventrue)|link=Ulysses Gaines 'Inactive / Missing in Action' 300.Weaton.Will.082409.jpg|'James Adams' (NPC, Mekhet, Status 1)|link=James Adams Haet.jpg|'Haet Svirac' (PC, Carthian/ Acolyte Nosferatu)|link=Haet Gaining Status • Regular attendance of Carthian gatherings; active participation in Carthian activities; helping a brother out when he's low; comporting oneself in a way as to make the Carthian Movement look good to outsiders. •• Respecting the individual rights and beliefs of other Carthians, even when they're as crazy as a box of hair; promoting loyalty within the Revolution; reliably offering to help out when other Carthians are in need without requiring prestation; helping other Carthians keep up with the modern world. ••• Designing plans or removing obstacles that stand in the way of the covenant; serving the Movement significantly above and beyond the expected; setting up a Carthian Experiment to test one's beliefs. •••• Defining an overall goal for the covenant and organizing members to achieve it; assuming a position of recognized leadership within the Movement; having personal experience of a failed experiment. ••••• Acting to position the Movement to achieve ascendancy, or to enact domain-wide change. 'Losing Status' ••••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to, or giving bad information to an Carthian of equal standing; failing to respect the individual rights of other Carthians. •••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to, or giving bad information to an Carthian of equal or higher standing; displaying an inability to set differences aside to work on a collective problem. ••• Unintentionally stealing from, betraying or otherwise directly harming another Carthian; unintentionally betraying a secret of the Movement; refusing to admit to screwing up. •• Deliberately stealing from or directly harming another Carthian; unintentionally destroying a covenant member; dramatically failing to keep up with the times. • Deliberately betraying or destroying another Carthian; deliberately betraying a covenant secret; continually refusing to help out other Carthians or otherwise contribute to the Movement. |-|Circle= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Recognized (Circle Status 2)' Aoife01.jpg|'Aoife Rinne' (PC, Gangrel)|link=Aoife Rinne Tara_Lynn.jpg|'Seda Bathory' (NPC, Daeva, Primogen)|link=Seda Bathory Aikiko.jpg|'Yamanaka Aikiko' (NPC, Mekhet, Maiden)|link=Yamanaka Aikiko 'Acknowledged (Circle Status 1)' Haet.jpg|'Haet Svirac' (PC, Nosferatu)|link=Haet Crystal_Demure.jpeg|'Duality' (NPC, Nosferatu)|link=Duality Kadajbyattycaem2.jpg|'Casper Matius' (PC, Nosferatu)|link=Casper Matius 'Nobodies (Circle Status 0)' Alana.jpg|'Alana Loren' (PC, Minion, Daeva)|link=Alana Loren 'Inactive' Haet.jpg|'Haet Svirac' (PC, Carthian/ Acolyte Nosferatu)|link=Haet |-|Invictus= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Valued (Invictus Status 3)' Castle.jpg|'Victor Castle' (PC, Daeva, Alder, Priscus, Notary, Councilor)|link=Firouz 'Recognized (Invictus Status 2)' Isaiah concerned.jpg|'Isaiah Cartwright' (NPC, Ventrue, Viscount, Councilor)|link=Isaiah Cartwright Olivia_Wilde.jpg|'Lucinde du Bethuné' (NPC, Ventrue, Lord, Senator, Councilor)|link=Lucinde du Bethune Wes_Studi.jpg|'Sir James Aaron' (NPC, Daeva, Knight, Councilor)|link=James Aaron 'Acknowledged (Invictus Status 1)' Izzyring1.jpg|'Isrieal Romanov' (PC, Nosferatu, Alder)|link=Romanov No-picture.jpg|'Alexander Grey' (PC, Daeva) 'In training (Invictus Status 0)' Sam_Richardson_square.jpg|'Sam Richardson' (PC, Daeva)|link=Sam Richardson Felice-herrig_480_poster.jpg|'Vireo Victoria' (PC, Minion, Daeva)|link=Vireo Caterina_Murino.jpg|'Katya Grey' (NPC, Daeva, Herald)|link=Katya Grey 'Inactive / Missing in Action' Richard.png|'Richard Borden' (PC, Nosferatu, Lord, Councilor, Status 2)|link=Richard Borden Krone4.jpg|'Thomas Eupraxus' (PC, Daeva, Speaker, Status 2)|link=Thomas Eupraxus 104016473.jpg|'Amy Veeres' (PC, Daeva, Status 0)|link=Amy Veeres 'Gaining Status' • Regular attendance of Invictus gatherings; active participation in Invictus activities; assuming a needed function within the covenant. •• Recognizing Invictus leaders and obeying their edicts; promoting loyalty among the Unconquered; serving one's function reliably. ••• Designing plans or removing obstacles that stand in the way of the covenant; serving the Invictus significantly above and beyond the expected. •••• Defining an overall goal for the covenant and organizing members to achieve it; assuming a position of recognized leadership within the Establishment. ••••• Acting to position the Invictus to achieve ascendancy. 'Losing Status' ••••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to, or giving bad information to an Invictus of equal standing. •••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to, or giving bad information to an Invictus of equal or higher standing. ••• Unintentionally stealing from, betraying or otherwise directly harming another Invictus; unintentionally betraying an Invictus secret. •• Deliberately stealing from or directly harming another Invictus; unintentionally destroying a covenant member. • Deliberately betraying or destroying another Invictus; deliberately betraying a covenant secret. |-|Lancea= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Recognized (Lancea Status 2)' Jodie Foster.jpg|'Mother Sarah Mathis' (NPC, Mekhet, Primogen)|link=Sarah Mathis 936full-jonathan-kroppmann.jpg|'Simon Haight' (PC, Daeva)|link=Simon 'Acknowledged (Lancea Status 1)' Ryan_Hurst.jpg|'Mister Flash' (NPC, Gangrel)|link=Mister Flash 'Nobodies (Lancea Status 0)' 'Inactive / Missing in Action' No-picture.jpg|'Lemmy Hazard' (PC, Gangrel, Status 1)|link=Lemmy Hazard |-|Ordo= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Valued (Ordo Status 3)' Dakota_Rose.jpg|'Emilie Burrs ("Porcelain")' (NPC, Nosferatu, Kogaion, Sworn of the Dying Light)|link=Porcelain 'Recognized (Ordo Status 2)' Felice-herrig_480_poster.jpg|'Vireo Victoria' (PC, Minion, Daeva)|link=Vireo Olivia_Wilde.jpg|'Lucinde du Bethuné' (NPC, Ventrue)|link=Lucinde du Bethune No-picture.jpg|'Y.T. Stephenson' (PC, Minion, Gangrel) 'Acknowledged (Ordo Status 1)' MykaSmall.png|'Myka Dunn' (PC, Mekhet) TomHiddleston.jpg|'Julius Archer' (PC, Ventrue)|link=Julius Archer Zain_wet.jpg|'Zain Rasul' (NPC, Gangrel)|link=Zain Rasul 'Nobodies (Ordo Status 0)' 'Inactive / Missing in Action' Lilith.png|'Lilith' (PC, Ordo Dracul Mekhet, Status 0)|link=Lilith No-picture.jpg|'Alexandra Sharpe' (PC, Ordo Dracul Ventrue)|link=Alexandra Sharpe Matthias-Streitwieser-a.jpg|'Athanasius Michaelides' (PC, Ventrue)|link=Athanasius 'Gaining Status' • Regular attendance of Order gatherings; promoting loyalty among the Order; obeying the orders of higher-status Dragons; finding a Mentor. •• Recognizing Order leaders and obeying their edicts; aiding superiors in their progress toward Transcendence; learning a Coil. ••• Designing plans or removing obstacles that stand in the way of the covenant; serving the Ordo Dracul significantly above and beyond the expected; knowing two or more Coils. •••• Defining an overall goal for the covenant and organizing members to achieve it; putting the resources of a separate group at the Order's disposal; contributing new knowledge to the Order (such as designing a new Scale); guarding a Wyrm's Nest; having a student achieve success; risking personal destruction to protect the Order, its members, or its secrets; becoming Sworn; mastering a Mystery. ••••• Acting to position the Ordo Dracul to achieve ascendancy; conquering a new Wyrm's Nest; contributing significant new knowledge to the Order (such as discovering a new Mystery); performing one's Sworn function admirably and well over a period of time; having a student master a Mystery; achieving Transcendence. 'Losing Status' ••••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to, or giving bad information to a Dragon of equal standing; having a disadvantageous Path of Fate; being Unsworn; knowing less than five Coils. •••• Deliberately disrespecting, lying to, or giving bad information to a Dragon of equal or higher standing; allowing a non-Dragon to abuse, molest, or otherwise take advantage of a Slave. ••• Unintentionally stealing from, betraying or otherwise directly harming another Dragon or their work; disobeying a Sworn acting within their purview. •• Deliberately stealing from or directly harming another Dragon; deliberately sabotaging another Dragon's research; unintentionally destroying a covenant member; lying about what progress you have made toward the Great Work. • Deliberately betraying or destroying a higher-ranked Dragon; deliberately betraying a covenant secret such as teaching a Coil to someone outside the covenant; subjugating one's soul to an angel, demon, or other entity. |-|Daeva= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Valued (Daeva Status 3)' 'Recognized (Daeva Status 2)' Castle.jpg|'Victor Castle' (PC, Invictus, Priscus)|link=Firouz Tara_Lynn.jpg|'Seda Bathory' (NPC, Acolyte)|link=Seda Bathory Wes_Studi.jpg|'Sir James Aaron' (NPC, Invictus)|link=James Aaron 'Acknowledged (Daeva Status 1)' Sam_Richardson_square.jpg|'Sam Richardson' (PC, Invictus)|link=Sam Richardson Caterina_Murino.jpg|'Katya Grey' (NPC, Invictus)|link=Katya Grey 'Nobodies (Daeva Status 0)' 936full-jonathan-kroppmann.jpg|'Simon Haight' (PC, Sanctified)|link=Simon Felice-herrig_480_poster.jpg|'Vireo Victoria' (PC, Minion, Ordo Dracul)|link=Vireo Alana.jpg|'Alana Loren' (PC, Minion, Acolyte)|link=Alana Loren No-picture.jpg|'Alexander Grey' (PC, Invictus) 'Inactive / Missing in Action' 104016473.jpg|'Amy Veeres' (PC, Invictus)|link=Amy Veeres Krone4.jpg|'Thomas Eupraxus' (PC, Invictus)|link=Thomas Eupraxus |-|Gangrel= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Recognized (Gangrel Status 2)' Ryan_Hurst.jpg|'Mister Flash' (NPC, Sanctified, Priscus)|link=Mister Flash 'Acknowledged (Gangrel Status 1)' Oona.jpg|'Raine Davis' (NPC, Carthian)|link=Raine Davis Zain_wet.jpg|'Zain Rasul' (NPC, Ordo Dracul)|link=Zain Rasul 'Nobodies (Gangrel Status 0)' Aoife01.jpg|'Aoife Rinne' (PC, Acolyte)|link=Aoife Rinne No-picture.jpg|'Y.T. Stephenson' (PC, Minion, Ordo Dracul) 'Inactive / Missing in Action' No-picture.jpg|'Lemmy Hazard' (PC, Sanctified, Status 1)|link=Lemmy Hazard |-|Mekhet= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Valued (Mekhet Status 3)' The_Shadow.jpg|'The Shadow' (NPC, Unaligned, Priscus)|link=The Shadow 'Recognized (Mekhet Status 2)' Aikiko.jpg|'Yamanaka Aikiko' (NPC, Acolyte, Representative)|link=Yamanaka Aikiko 300.Weaton.Will.082409.jpg|'James Adams' (NPC, Carthian)|link=James Adams 'Acknowledged (Mekhet Status 1)' MykaSmall.png|'Myka Dunn' (PC, Ordo Dracul) Jodie Foster.jpg|'Mother Sarah Mathis' (NPC, Sanctified)|link=Sarah Mathis 'Nobodies (Mekhet Status 0)' Black-eyed-kids2.jpg.jpeg|'Dash' (PC, Carthian)|link=Dash 'Inactive / Missing in Action' Lilith.png|'Lilith' (PC, Ordo Dracul, Status 0)|link=Lilith |-|Nosferatu= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Valued (Nosferatu Status 3)' Eric Driscoll.jpg|'Eric Driscoll' (NPC, Carthian, Priscus)|link=Eric Driscoll 'Recognized (Nosferatu Status 2)' Crystal_Demure.jpeg|'Duality' (NPC, Acolyte)|link=Duality 'Acknowledged (Nosferatu Status 1)' Dakota_Rose.jpg|'Emilie Burrs ("Porcelain")' (NPC, Ordo Dracul)|link=Porcelain Kadajbyattycaem2.jpg|'Casper Matius' (PC, Acolyte)|link=Casper Matius Izzyring1.jpg|'Isrieal Romanov' (PC, Invictus)|link=Romanov 'Inactive / Missing in Action' Haet.jpg|'Haet Svirac' (PC, Carthian/ Acolyte Nosferatu)|link=Haet Richard.png|'Richard Borden' (PC, Invictus, Status 1)|link=Richard Borden 'Gaining Status' • Active participation in the Haunt community; regular attendance of Nosferatu gatherings; suffering under the Nosferatu Curse. •• Recognizing the Priscus and Whip and obeying their edicts; promoting loyalty among fellow Haunts; contributing to the Necropolis. ••• Serving the Nosferatu significantly above and beyond the expected; going out of your way to ameliorate the impact of another Haunt's Curse within the city. •••• Defining an overall goal for the Clan and organizing members to achieve it; assuming a position of recognized leadership within the Clan. ••••• Acting to position the Nosferatu to achieve eminence. 'Losing Status' ••••• Maintaining a Haven above ground; allowing another Nosferatu to come to harm within your city. •••• Pretending to be or passing as human; spreading misinformation among the Nosferatu; deliberately disrespecting or lying to a Haunt of equal or higher standing. ••• Mocking another's Curse, or creating situations to exclude another because of their Curse; unintentionally stealing from, betraying, or otherwise directly harming another Nosferatu; not contributing to the Necropolis; not standing in unity with the Clan. •• Causing damage to the Necropolis; deliberately stealing from, betraying, or bringing violence against another Nosferatu; entering another Nosferatu's Sepulcher without invitation; refusing to participate in important clan matters. • Bringing violence to any Nosferatu within the Necropolis; bringing any non-bloodbound Kindred or mortal into the Necropolis and allowing them to leave alive and unbound; destroying another Nosferatu, intentionally or unintentionally. |-|Ventrue= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Recognized (Ventrue Status 2)' Isaiah concerned.jpg|'Isaiah Cartwright' (NPC, Invictus)|link=Isaiah Cartwright Olivia_Wilde.jpg|'Lucinde du Bethuné' (NPC, Ordo Dracul/ Invictus, Priscus)|link=Lucinde du Bethune 'Acknowledged (Ventrue Status 1)' Silence1.png|'Silence' (PC, Minion, Carthian)|link=Silence Mickey Rooney.jpg|'Ulysses Gaines' (NPC, Carthian)|link=Ulysses Gaines 'Nobodies (Ventrue Status 0)' TomHiddleston.jpg|'Julius Archer' (PC, Ordo Dracul)|link=Julius Archer 'Inactive / Missing in Action' No-picture.jpg|'Alexandra Sharpe' (PC, Ordo Dracul Ventrue)|link=Alexandra Sharpe Matthias-Streitwieser-a.jpg|'Athanasius Michaelides' (PC, Ordo Dracul)|link=Athanasius Category:City Status Category:IC Information Category:Kindred